Peter Pan Falls In Love
by Regretful Sorrows
Summary: Peter Pan falls in love with Wendy Darling. He visits her as promised, but someday they argue and Wendy demands Peter to leave. Peter wants to apologize, but he had never dealt with girls. What would he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer:** If I did own Peter Pan, I'd be rich, and living in a mainson, not writing this fic.

-----

As Peter promised, he went four days ago to Wendy's. Too bad he wasn't lucky that day. He's now sitting in his room, guilty about everything. He refuses to talk to anyone, even Tink. She had fought really hard not to feel jealous from Wendy. Tinker Bell knows that Peter really needs a girl of his own, not a fairy.

Peter just needs some time alone, to understand really what had happened.

-Flashback-

_"Arrr, I'm Captain Hook! I'll destroy you Peter Pan!" _

_"Try to! I bet you're afraid to do so!"_

_"Okay boys, time for a bedtime story!" Wendy called. _

_"Story! Story! Story!" _

_The boys jumped on the bed. Wendy held out a book. Its title read, "Peter Pan in Neverland." Unfortunately, Peter could barely read it, and he sat there to listen. _

_Wendy's brothers soon fell asleep. When Wendy was alone, Peter managed to surprise her. How lucky he was that Tink was busy trying to find the Lost Boys, they ran away hours ago, on Peter's order. _

_Peter landed into the bedroom in front of Wendy. She seemed not to see him, no, she seemed to ignore him. _

_"Hello, Wendy." Peter whispered, so not to wake the boys._

_"Oh, hi Peter. Where were you? Great news, Mum agreed to let you stay if you ever considering living with us." She grinned._

_Wendy had crush on Peter since she saw him for the first time. She wanted to tell him that, but she was too shy to do that. She just wanted to give him a hint, which he'll understand if he loved her back. _

_All she could think of is proceeding on her plan. She let go of the book, stood up. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed Peter on the cheek. _

_"I hope you agree to stay." She whispered._

_Peter gave her a weak smile; Tink had explained to him what a 'kiss' is three days ago._

_"No Wendy, I don't want to grow up."_

_"Why not? You've been a child for years, Peter. Try to think of that, please?"_

_"No."_

_"But, Peter-"_

_"I said no!"_

_Wendy was now angry; she knew Peter was stubborn, but this time, he was ridiculous!_

_Wendy pushed Peter out of the window. _

_"Then don't return until you think about it!" She cried and slammed the window._

_Peter turned his face away from her, acting as if he didn't care. Although, deep down, he knew that was no good to do with the love of his life._

-End of Flashback-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not yet.

**------**

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I watched Peter while he was flying through the skies, his expression didn't give me any clues if he was guilty or not. He didn't look back, at all.

I sat on my bed, how foolish I was to think that Peter loved me, he must he in love with one of that mermaids.

"It's either Amy or Ellie, he always talked about them." I muttered. "Or maybe even Tiger Lily"

Night time passed, but sleep never reached my eyes. Whenever I close them, I see Peter, exchanging kisses with one of mermaids. Although, I already knew Peter didn't actually know what a 'kiss' is, but… Eh, whatever.

It was just not right, I mean… I know Peter never did care, but this time, it was just not fair how he treated me. I hate him right now. I won't talk to him again.

Whom am I trying to convince? I know I can't live without Peter.

But I didn't deserve what he had done to me.

Or did I? I just realized, I've never made Peter any favors. I just caused him troubles when I went with him to Neverland.

I made some problems between him and Tinker Bell.

I remember how he was mad when I convinced the Lost Boys that they can return with me home and grow up.

I didn't forget that he almost exploded and lost Tink because of me.

It's true then, I caused nothing but trouble.

I knew it was hopeless, but I did it. I ran and opened the window.

"Peter! Please come back!" I cried "I'm sorry Peter! Come Back!"

I waited a while, no one came.

And with a low voice, I pleaded, "Please… Come back…"

I felt tears in my eyes. I fought hard not let them out, but I soon surrendered.

It was no use. I knew Peter would not come back for a while, or maybe forever.

Tears ran down my face really fast, but really slow at the same time.

Why?

Because I love Peter Pan, and I am now sure that he doesn't feel the same. Because I just realized that I caused Peter nothing but trouble.

So, tell me, did I deserve it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer: **I still don't own Peter Pan.

-----

**Peter's P.O.V.**

"Then don't return until you think about it!" She cried and slammed the window after me.

I was shocked by her words. But I had to show that I didn't care, why? I didn't know! I flew away, in the fastest speed I have. I had to hide my expression. Although, Wendy spotted it a few times, she seemed not to recognize it.

After Wendy closed the curtains, I flew near the house and decided to wait until I was sure the boys were asleep.

I hated that. I hated waiting. But for my precious one, I'd wait forever.

I didn't want to grow up. I wanted to stay a child, it's fun. But, what if being an adult is fun, too? I know I can stay whenever I like. But if I get tired of being an adult, it'll be too late. I'll never see Neverland again.

But if I stay in Neverland, I'll stay a child. But I'll never have a family. I'll never know what a mother really is. I'll never know new friends. More important, I'll never see Wendy. She doesn't want me to come back without considering moving here & growing up.

I did not deserve it. I didn't deserve it at all.

But what if I did deserve it?

I was the one that took Wendy to Neverland at the first place.

I was the one that made Tink feel jealous, because I ignored her all day, in and out.

I was the one that suggested going and seeing the mermaids.

I didn't try to stop them from drowning her.

I was the one who didn't want to listen when she convinced the Lost Boys to return back and live with her.

I was the one who fired Tink before asking for explanation.

Second thought, I _did_ deserve it.

So I got to apologize, but I never did before. How do apologize to a girl?

I decided to do my best. So it was right to return to Neverland to think how to convince Wendy. I turned around & went away as fast as a rocket.

"Peter! Please come back! I'm sorry Peter! Come Back!" I heard Wendy, but I've already made my choice. I had to learn the lesson.

I couldn't turn at that time. I had to reach my home in Neverland.

It's my last chance, I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

I thank silver-onyxfang for the review and the add. And I also thank DarkenDepths for the review.

**Disclaimer: **You really think I _do_ own Peter Pan?

-----

"Peter? Are you okay?" Tink said, from behind the door.

When Peter did not answer, she entered, to see something she never saw before. Through all years Tinker Bell had spent with Peter, he had never been so miserable.

She had entered his room four days ago, the day he returned from Wendy's.

-Flashback-

_"Hi Peter, I have arranged your room and-" _

_Tink stopped talking, because Peter was not listening. His face showed great fear._

_He entered his room quietly, and sat on the chair. He hadn't greeted anyone as he always did._

_Worst of all, he hadn't told Tink what happened there. He just locked himself in his room all day._

-End of Flashback-

Peter hadn't moved a muscle since that day. He was still sitting on his chair, watching the sky through the window.

"He hasn't eaten in three days." Tink muttered, "I've got to get him something to eat."

Tink left and returned after a few minutes.

"Here," She said as she pushed the sandwich into Peter's hands.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in three days, and you're not hungry?"

"No, I'm not."

"Peter! What happened at Wendy's to make you do this?"

Peter smiled a weak smile; Tink's shouting reminded him of Wendy's. He had found an idea. Wendy is a girl, so is Tink. Maybe Tinker Bell can help him.

"Tink, how can you apologize to a girl?"

"Well, get her flowers, explain why you did so and-"

"Thanks"

Peter did not hear Tink Bell's words till the end, he took off before she could finish.

"But…" Peter sighed; he did not know where to get a flower.

Peter spent six hours trying to find a flower.

"I want the prettiest flower of all. I want a flower which is as lovely as Wendy." Peter thought.

He had searched all over the place. All over except… the sea.

"Nah," he said. "Wendy wouldn't be pleased to know that I asked a mermaid to get me her present."

So here he is, stuck once more.

"I don't believe it," he muttered. "Why is it so hard to say 'sorry'?"

So here he is, flying over Neverland once more, searching for the prettiest flower.

---

2 hours later

Peter spotted a flower he hadn't seen all day, in and out.

That flower was very beautiful and attractive. It only had seven pedals left, but each one of them held a rainbow colour; so the flower as a whole seemed like a mini-rainbow.

"Gorgeous! Wendy will love it!" He cried. For the first time in four days, he felt that everything would be just fine.

"But still, it's not enough. I should explain, and-" Peter said, feeling a bit better. "There's no harm of writing a card and getting a simple nice additional gift."

So Peter had it all figured out that day. The only problem was, his hand-writing wasn't very great, and especially that he can barely read. It'd take him days, no, weeks to improve his hand-writing.

"I'll ask Tink to write, she won't refuse." He muttered, trying to convince himself.

Peter took the flower from its roots; he wanted to hand it to Wendy in a cute small pot so it would not die.

When he reached home, he planted it in the only pot he had.

"I have to water it, or it'll die like the last one."

"Peter? Are you home already?"

"Hi Tink"

Tinkerbell's voice was known in between all the people Peter knew, especially after Peter had taught her English.

"Tink, could you help me here?" Tinker Bell landed on Peter's shoulder.

"Are you writing a card for Wendy?"

"Yeah, will you help?"

"No, you should apologize to Wendy on your own, not by my help. Take in mind that I don't know anything about what happened, so I wouldn't know what to write."

"Well, I know you'll know sooner or later".

Peter told Tinker Bell about everything


	5. Chapter 5

I thank everyone for their support and kindness. I can't write English well and I'm surprised by how much this story is loved, so I'll try my best in it.

PS: Please point out my mistakes in names, places, vocabulary or spelling in your reviews so I can improve and update this piece of writing.

**Disclaimer: ** Check the previous chapters; I'm too lazy to write.

-----

Wendy had told her story. John, Michael and her mother knew what happened. The boys were upset at first because they wanted to see Peter again, but they soon got over it, unlike Wendy.

Since that day Peter left, Wendy stayed in bed. She didn't eat or drink. There was no more bedtime stories. She rarely talked, only to her mother.

She had the feeling that Peter will return, she didn't know how. She stayed in her room to wait for him, but for how long? It has been five days.

"He' probably hanging out with Amy, Ellie or Tiger Lily. Or maybe even Tinker Bell. I'm pathetic, locking myself in my room waiting for someone who'll never return." Wendy muttered.

Wendy woke up the next morning, noticing a very pretty rainbow flower in a pot with a card next to her bed.

"Who could possibly send me something today?" Wendy wondered. "Could it be Peter?"

She was so excited to know. And yes! The gift was from Peter!

"deer wendy,

i am so sorry about wat happened last time. i want you to meet mi at the clock tonight in your room, please be alone.

bye,

peter"

"At least he wrote it himself. He needs some writing lessons, though." Wendy giggled. "I should meet him at the clock. That means at midnight, I should make sure the boys are not here. That's easy, I'll convince mother to make them sleep in the guests' room."

Wendy was really looking forward to see Peter.

Meanwhile, Peter was getting ready for the final move. He was very nervous.

"Tink, I don't know if I can possibly do that."

"Peter, you'll do it and I'm sure she'll come."

"But…"

"Look, I know how hard it is."

"You don't"

"Well, I…"

"Tink, do me a favor and come with me"

"I don't think it's a great idea. And you two should be _alone_." She smirked, Peter's face immediately turned pink. Tinker Bell now was sure that Peter likes Wendy, and she also knew that Wendy suits him perfectly.

"I-I… Thanks for everything."

"No worries, you can do it."

"I hope so."

-----

Don't worry. You won't wait long before knowing what the hell is going to happen.

Only one or two chapters left, this was the fastest story I've written in my life.

Please leave a review if you reached until here.

PS: I won't submit the next chapter until I get at least two more reviews. (Don't protest, that's not much)


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated: **I updated this piece because of kasmira's review. Thanks kasmira36!

Special thanks to kasmira36 for leaving a great review that helped me improve my writing.

**PS: **kasmira36, I'll contact you through a private message. I have a surprise for you.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell… etc

-----

It was quarter to midnight; Peter Pan knew he was going to be late. He prayed for Wendy to forgive him, Peter couldn't lose Wendy once more.

"It's hard for any guy, especially Peter; he had never dealt with girls before. Maybe I should help him without telling him I did," Tinker Bell thought. "I'll go first and wait for them. I have to make sure that everything's ready."

She waved goodbye to Peter as he flew away towards Wendy's. When he was out of sight, she went to the Dance Room as fast as she could.

She chose the music herself, changed the lights' colour into blue and green, Wendy & Peter's favorites.

"There, that's better. I guess I did all I can." Tinker Bell said, proud of her self.

"Hi, Peter. You're late"

"I know. I'm sorry"

Wendy was very surprised; Peter had never apologized before, ever. And this time, he really seemed to mean it, she couldn't refuse that.

"Apology accepted"

Peter Pan was still nervous; he didn't know how to start.

"How have you been doing without me?" Peter asked

"Good"

"Great." Peter muttered, though that was hurting him deep inside.

_She doesn't care, I knew it. But I can't stop now, I've gotten really far._

"Wendy, will you please come with me?"

"Where?"

"A surprise"

"Okay, I think there's no harm of that."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived to Neverland. They passed the Indians' camp, and landed a place not too far from there.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to the dance room." Peter bowed and took Wendy's hand in his.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, while his face turned into bright pink, but Wendy didn't notice.

"O-Okay…" Wendy's face turned into visible red as she replied.

They entered the room, and got onto the dance floor.

Wendy immediately noticed that they are were alone, nobody was present.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on. _

Peter Pan placed his hand on Wendy's waist, while his other hand held hers. The music was slow, so it wasn't hard for Peter to understand the rhyme.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on. 

Wendy left away all her troubles and problems. She just placed her head onto Peter's chest.

_His heart is beating really fast._

She wondered why.

_I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on 

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Peter?"

Peter held Wendy's hand tightly, and as he leaned forward, Wendy tried to protest. But Peter kept getting closer, "Peter," said Wendy in tremble, "I'm not afraid anymore, Wendy." Before Wendy could protest again, Peter pressed his lips against hers. Neither of them tried to retreat. Wendy was never happy as much as she was in this moment.

"I love you, Wendy." Peter whispered.

Wendy's heart fell, she never expected Peter to say that, not in a million years. Her happiness could not be described in words.

_He had loved all that time, and I never knew? _

"Wendy, I want to stay. I want to grow up, especially with you." He continued whispering. "Wendy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I love you, Peter. I could never refuse you."

"I promise to marry no one but you, Wendy"

"Same here"

Peter saw tears running down Wendy's cheeks quickly, he tried to stop them. But before he could touch her, she grabbed him and kissed him delightfully.

Not far away from them, Tinker Bell was watching everything. Her face shone with happiness.

-----

Here ya go! It's done!

Next story will be titled "Wendy's Injury", expect it to be two or three chapters.

Please tell me what you think of this one. It's my first time to write kiss scenes and I tried my best. I hope that's not horrible as much as I think it is.

Leave a review please.


End file.
